1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose construction and to a new method of making the hose construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose construction comprising a tubular flexible hose having opposite ends, fastening means, and a clamping means fastened to one of the opposite ends of the hose by the fastening means for substantially circumferentially and radially inwardly clamping the one of the opposite ends of the hose onto a member that has been inserted into the one of the opposite ends of the hose. For example, see Worley et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,218 and Campo et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,913.
It is also now known to use a tube of heat shrinkable material as the fastening means and dispose that tube over the clamping means so that subsequent shrinking of that tube will cause annular side sections thereof to engage against the hose and thereby hold the clamping means thereon in a predetermined rotational and axial position relative thereto. For example see the patent application, Ser. No. 068,466, filed May 25, 1993; now U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,321, issued Feb. 14, 1995.
It is also known to use a tubular arrangement of elastic material disposed in stretched relation over and against part of the clamping means and having annular side sections disposed against the hose.
Also see Kleykamp et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,289 for other fastening means for fastening a clamping means to an end of a flexible hose.